


Library

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: A clandestine blowjob in the stacks of a public library.That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 71
Kudos: 223





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to NarumiKaiko for the beta work and to the ladies of the Cadre for supporting this little series.

Aziraphale sat at one of the large, wooden tables in a quiet section of the library, alone. There was a book open in front of him, something he ordinarily would have been very interested to read, but today the words slid across his eyes like drops of water on glass, not absorbing at all. He was entirely too excited to focus: he was waiting for his beloved. 

Four days ago, he’d confessed one of his long-held fantasies to Crowley - that he’d like to have sex in a public place - specifically, a library. Crowley had latched onto the idea excitedly, and after a little discussion about logistics and other important details, had kissed Aziraphale and asked the angel to give him ‘a little while to scout a location’. Aziraphale had agreed, and Crowley had been scarce for the next couple of days. In fact, Aziraphale had barely seen Crowley at all until he got a message this morning at his shop that read “London Library, 1pm. I’ll find you inside.” There hadn’t been anything else, but that had been enough to send Aziraphale into a tizzy. He’d arrived at the library twenty minutes ago, before the appointed time, and had settled in to wait eagerly, hardly able to contain himself. He wanted to look natural, as if he belonged there, and weren’t about to perform sexual acts in the stacks with his demon lover. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to go looking for Crowley, to drag him into a secluded area, but he managed somehow. He couldn’t seem to stop compulsively checking his watch, though, and checked it again. It was 12:58. Almost…

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a lean, shadowy figure with red hair and sunglasses. _Crowley_. His heart leapt in his chest and he tried to swallow his smile. 

Crowley gave only the barest hint of a smile in return, the smallest uptick of the corner of his mouth, and Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes, but he could _feel_ them. Crowley gave no outward appearance of noticing him, his gaze straight ahead. Aziraphale watched, transfixed, as Crowley sauntered towards him wordlessly. He started to get up to greet his love but waited to see what Crowley would do. 

The demon passed him without ever looking his way and sauntered away, around a corner and out of sight. Aziraphale felt a flash of hurt at being ignored and turned back around to look at his book, wondering if perhaps he’d gotten this all wrong somehow. 

There was a folded slip of paper lying before him that hadn’t been there before, and Aziraphale snatched it up. In Crowley’s scrawl, it read ‘867.5309, five minutes’.

Aziraphale closed the note with a bright smile, then hurriedly shut the book he’d been pretending to read and scurried off to find the call number he’d been given. 

A short three minutes later, Aziraphale found himself in a fairly deserted section of the library - human sexuality. He spared just a moment to be amused before he started looking for the book in question. His eyes tripped over blatantly sexual titles as he progressed father down the aisle, in search of one specific unnamed book. Soon, he found himself in the LGBT section of human sexuality, and there were titles like ‘The Multi-Orgasmic Man’, ‘How to Bottom Like a Porn Star’, ‘Gayma Sutra’ and ‘1001 Dick Pics’. All of those were very interesting, since he and Crowley had chosen to present as males, and he made a mental note to come back. But for now, he was looking for one specific book, thinking it may hold a clue or something. 

Aziraphale gave a little ‘aha’ of triumph when he found the book he’d been looking for: ‘The Bible of Gay Sex’. “Oh, good lord,” he said, exasperated, fond, and a little flustered all at once. Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, he pulled the book off the shelf quickly and leafed through it, looking for another note from Crowley. There was nothing that he could find, but he didn’t get long to look before he _felt_ Crowley near. 

He looked up from the book to see his beloved at the end of the aisle, standing perfectly still, smirking at him. Aziraphale felt his pulse spike and he flushed, his cock twitching. 

“Hello, dear,” he said quietly, mindful that they were in a library. 

Crowley’s smirk grew, making Aziraphale’s pulse spike higher, but he didn’t say anything. Aziraphale was just about to say something else when Crowley started towards him, hips swinging like a pendulum, smirk still in place. 

He didn’t stop walking until he was mere inches away from Aziraphale, close enough that Aziraphale could have leaned over and kissed him without hardly moving. Aziraphale swallowed and prepared to speak - although he didn’t know what on earth to say - when he felt Crowley’s hands go to his belt and start working. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, blindly and haphazardly putting the book back on the shelf. Then Crowley disappeared from his vision, dropping to his knees. Aziraphale’s eyes followed him and he looked down to see Crowley opening his zipper, trying to get to Aziraphale’s swelling cock. 

It only took him a moment to get Aziraphale free, and as soon as he did, he opened his mouth and engulfed Aziraphale’s effort. Aziraphale bit his lip to stifle the sound he almost made, but watched Crowey with wide, disbelieving eyes. The demon’s mouth was hot and wet, his tongue swirling, his lips stretched around Aziraphale’s cock, bobbing up and down. He wasted no time in setting up a steady rhythm, sucking like a man starving, his hand stroking the lower part of Aziraphale’s shaft. Aziraphale, for his part, reached out with one hand to brace himself against the shelves, and the other went to Crowley’s head, gripping the auburn hair the way he knew his love liked. 

Aziraphale glanced around himself, making sure no one could see, then turned his attention back to Crowley. His mouth was so hot, so wet, and it felt so good…

The slurping sounds Crowley was making were deafening in the silence of the library, but he loved them. He wanted to talk - his instinct was to praise and encourage his love, but he clamped his mouth shut. Too much noise and they’d be caught. He certainly didn’t want that. 

Crowley placed his hands gently on Aziraphale’s hips and encouraged him to move. Aziraphale barely bit back a groan when he realized what Crowley was asking for, but he wasn’t about to decline. Gently, carefully, he started thrusting, his hand still fisted in Crowley’s hair. Within a minute, he had both hands in Crowley’s hair, holding his head still, and was fucking his mouth in earnest. 

“Crowley,” he whined low in his throat, as quietly as he was able. “Oh, Crowley. Feels so good… take me deeper.”

Crowley opened wider in invitation and Aziraphale let out a ragged sound he couldn’t help when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Crowley’s throat. Crowley was making a garbled sound around him, a sound of approval, and Aziraphale closed his eyes, speeding up. 

“Crowley, oh, darling, I’m so close… should I come in your mouth?”

The demon nodded as best he could, and it was enough for Aziraphale. He surrendered, fucking Crowley’s face with abandon. 

“Yes… yes… love you…. here I come… Fuck!” he said between gritted teeth, then he erupted, spilling his seed into Crowley’s waiting mouth. His vision whited out and he was aware only of the sensations of his orgasm, waves of ecstasy crashing over him as his cock emptied in spurts. 

He was out of breath when he came back to his senses, bent over Crowley, his hands still clutched in the red hair. Crowley was licking and kissing his cock lovingly, guiding Aziraphale through his aftershocks, and Aziraphale slowly, unsteadily, straightened himself to standing and released his grip on Crowley’s hair. Crowley finished licking him clean silently, then tucked him away, rezipping his trousers and fastening his belt. 

Aziraphale was still a little shaky when he tried to think of what to say. “My dear…”

Crowley got to his feet, smirking, pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s gaping mouth, and said, “I’ll see you at yours.”

Then he turned and sauntered away, leaving Aziraphale to gape after him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201352) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
